Bring it On!
by lovepadfoot
Summary: The Miss.Hogwarts pageant has started up again and the stakes are high. Lily Evans world gets turned upside down when she enters to prove that a muggleborn can beat a pureblood any day. More importantly, She finds love through all the chaos. R&R please!
1. Looks like the devil's back!

**Disclaimer: ODON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING DOES!**

**HEY GUYS! I LIKE THIS IDEA AND I'M HOPING YOU WILL TOO. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE WHICH I ADORE! **

"Who in the bloody hell changed my robes to this, to this, HORRIBLE color!" I bloody well hate dark red! It clashes with my make-up!" Charity Burbage screeched.  
>The 6th year girls desperately contained their laughter as the red-faced blonde raged the girls' dormitory.<br>"Hah! Serves her right! She's the biggest slag in the school." A girl whispered to her friend, giggling.  
>In the corner, a group of girls were taking in the situation with amusement.<br>"Oh dear! What on earth are we going to do with her?" Alice Prewitt, a girl with short brown pixie cut hair and bright blue eyes said.  
>"I think it was a brilliant magic. Oh look! It's turning red, and now yellow!" Mary McDonald exclaimed. She had blond long hair with brown eyes that always seemed dazed.<br>"Brilliant magic? This was a brilliant idea! As soon as I see Lily, I'm going to give her a hug!" Marlene McKinnon, another dark haired brunette said smirking.  
>"Speaking of Lily…where is she?"<p>

•punch• "you arsehole! Never ever make a move like that ever again. Or I will take that broom you love so much and whack you with it repeatedly." Lily Evans said her red locks spilling across her shoulders.  
>"sorry, it was just a joke! The guys and I thought that your hair would look better if it was out of the bun it's usually in. You look like McGonagall." John Morgan, a sleazy Hufflepuff said chuckling.<br>"I'm giving you four seconds to leave before I take away points or worse, whip out my wand and hex you to oblivion." I warned.  
>He got up, and ran away without a backward glance.<br>"git." I muttered.  
>I ran a hand through my red hair, untangled some of the loose knots. McGonagall? I actually looked like McGonagall?<br>I shook my head as I picked up my hair tie and twirled it around my finger, making my way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hubba Hubba, looking hot Lils." Marlene boomed as I made my way over to the couches.  
>"Marlene." I groaned, as I blushed crimson.<br>"Marlene's right Lily. I don't know why you don't leave your hair out often. You look smashing. Although, who inflicted this on you?" Alice said grinning.  
>"John."I mumbled.<br>"Ewwwww, Morgan?" Marlene said her nose wrinkling.  
>"I'll have to thank him." Alice said winking.<br>"If you look closely at him, his left eyebrow is a shade lighter than his right:" Mary quipped.  
>We all smiled, used to Mary's random thoughts.<br>"anyways, guess what happened this morning Lils. Someone charmed the bitch's robes to turn into the ugly color of her mood." Marlene said popping a sugar quill into her mouth.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, that's news to me. How'd she take it?" I asked uninterestedly, unwrapping a sugar quill.<br>"Hmmm, she was worse than McGonagall when Sirius flirts with her." Alice said fighting a smile.  
>This time I couldn't contain the smirk.<br>"Okay, I'll bite. Did the charm wear off yet?" I asked excitedly.  
>"I heard her ask Candice to go to the library to look up a counter spell, she couldn't find one though." Mary said happily.<br>I laughed. "That's because I checked out the only one." I pulled out the book and Marlene snorted with laughter while Mary giggled, Alice smiled.  
>"What'd she do this time?" She asked sighing.<br>My eyes narrowed. "She stole my hair ties, she threw my robes under her bed so I wouldn't find them, and she hid my hair brush."  
>"well then, she totally deserved it." Alice said giving me a high-five.<br>"Looking hot Evans." a voice said behind me.  
>I rolled my eyes, and turned to find Sirius Black smirking at me.<br>"what do you want Sirius?" I said suddenly exhausted.  
>"Just came to commend you on the spectacular piece of magic Evans. Burbage looked absolutely spiffing." Sirius said grinning as he sat down next to me.<br>I rolled my eyes, although I was smiling.  
>"She was going on and on about getting revenge though" Mary added as she bit into a brown colored Bertie box flavored bean.<br>"oh a chick fight! Can't wait to see that." Sirius said his eyebrows raised.  
>"My money's on Lily." Marlene chirped.<br>"Marlene doesn't encourage her!" Alice scolded. She was always like our mother.  
>"Attention everyone! Attention!" we heard a high pitched voice chime.<br>"Looks like the devil's back." Marlene muttered.  
>"I thought she was the nasty bitch?" Mary said loudly.<br>Alice quickly covered her mouth and looked around, fearing someone heard her outburst. She sighed in relief when nobody did.  
>The common room was still as loud, not paying attention to the blond up front.<br>"I said attention everyone!" she shouted.  
>People slowly grew quieter.<br>"alright, the Miss. Hogwarts beauty pageant auditions are next week and any girl interested has to sign up on this sheet of paper." she said grinning, as she posted he paper and girls swirled around it.  
>I snorted, and everyone on our table looked at me questioningly. "What?" I asked.<br>"What's so funny?" Mary wondered.  
>"Well it's stupid. There's a war going on and all that matters to some girls is a beauty pageant?" I said shrugging.<br>"It's not just a beauty pageant Lemon, but a way to promote house unity." Charity Burbage said haughtily.  
>I turned to find her glaring at me.<br>"It's Lily, and a beauty contest isn't a way to promote house unity but house rivalry." I said scornfully.  
>"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that you'll never be as pretty as me, and that you'll never win." she spat.<br>I almost laughed. "I'm not shallow like you Charity. I have some self- respect."  
>"Self respect my arse! Just admit that you've always been jealous of me!" she shouted. By this time I noticed that the common room had gotten silent.<br>"I'm not jealous of you, and I certainly can beat you at this stupid contest if I want to." I said with as much volume.  
>"Fine then. We'll see just who will beat who at the pageant."<br>She sneered.  
>"You wish. I'm not participating in something as shallow as a beauty contest." I said folding my arms around my chest.<br>"Well then you're a coward. And I know that your the one who bewitched my robes so stop being such a priss." she warned.  
>"You deserved it. Next time don't snog my friend's boyfriend in the Great Hall, or it'll be much worse." I said my hand inching towards my wand and glaring at her menacingly.<br>"Lily." Alice warned. I ignored her.  
>Charity swallowed looking a little pale. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.<br>"I was a much better snog than that…that frump. And I'm a million times better than a mudblood like you!" said red faced. Everyone in the common room gasped, and Charity had the decency to look ashamed as she covered her mouth.  
>Marlene, Alice, Mary and even Sirius pulled out their wands. Although James Potter was in front of me faster than I had time to blink. His face was set in stone.<br>Memories from last year flooded into my brain. My eyes closed for the briefest of moments before I glared coldly at her.  
>"Never, will you ever utter that word again understand. Not to your worst enemy, or closest friend, never." James said strongly.<br>"Or I'll hex you until Christmas." Marlene spat.  
>"Guys, stop!" I said angrily.<br>"No Lily, she crossed the line with that one." Alice said her eyes narrowing, as she clutched her wand.  
>"Right you are Prewitt. A good tongue tying curse outta fix that mouth of yours." Sirius added, watching Charity with pure disgust.<br>"No! Stop it! She's not worth it." I yelled pushing them all away. I managed to get them all away except James who stayed put.  
>I walked in front of him, staring at his disapprovingly.<br>"James. Enough." I said suddenly exhausted.  
>His hazel eyes fixated on my emerald ones, before softening.<br>He lowered his wand arm.  
>I turned to Charity, who looked guilty.<br>"I'm sorry. It just slipped out." she said her voice cracking.  
>"You're lucky you're not in the hospital Wing." I muttered before exiting the room.<br>As soon as the fat lady's portrait closed I took off towards the one place I could be alone.  
>As soon as I reached the astronomy tower, I grabbed some parchment and a pen from where I stored it and walked towards the owlery, trying desperately hard not to think.<br>With a quick cushioning charm I sat down on the floor and started to write.  
>Dear Benjy,<br>Hello you daft, handsome hippogriff!  
>I'm a million times sorry for not replying to your last letter, if you can find it in your big heart to forgive me, there will be a chocolate frog with your name on it!<br>As you predicted, I am totally jealous that you have found a career that you are an auror. I hope that everything works out and good luck at the Auror Academy!  
>Since you were the smartest and handsomest Head Boy Hogwarts has ever known…and you're still that brilliant man…I must ask for your wisdom.<br>So I was wondering if you could help me…I have a tiny problem.  
>How can I beat the lovely Charity<br>Burbage in the Miss. Hogwarts beauty contest?  
>Love,<br>Lily Evans.  
>—<p> 


	2. Muggleborns Can Beat Purebloods Any day!

**Thanks to Jily for Reviewing!**

**Sorry I can't make the chapter longer, I just want to update as quick as I can but I'll try making it longer next time!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING DOES!**

—

"She what?" Alice shouted her eyes wide.

"I saw her name on the beauty pageant sheet." Marlene said excitedly.

"It must be a mistake Marls. I mean Lily always hated her hair open let alone getting all dressed up!" She replied.

"Okay point proven. Maybe someone just put it on as a joke." Marlene said shrugging.

"Hullo everyone, does anyone have any red nail polish. I'm giving Lily a manicure." Mary said walking down from the girls' dormitory.

Marlene and Alice stared at each other, jaws dropped before rushing up the stairs.

Lily was sprawled up on the bed reading Witch Weekly, no doubt the fashion page.

"Alice we've got to get her to the hospital wing." Marlene said urgently.

"Let's go, it must be some sort of spell. You and Mary go to the Hospital Wing and I'll go to the library to see if I can find the counter-curse." Alice said to Marlene who was nodding in approval.

Lily laughed watching the scene with amusement.

"Guys, calm down. I'm in my right mind!" She said chuckling.

"Lily you vowed never to read Witch Weekly, or put any sort of 'gunk' on your nails." Alice said logically.

"That was before I wasn't entering the stupid beauty pageant." She brushed it off.

Alice and Marlene exchanged worried glances and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Explain." Alice said sternly.

"Well, we all know that Charity is a slag right? He thinks she's the prettiest girl in the world. She's shallow and a stereotypical pureblood. Well, I just want to show her that even a… a muggleborn can beat a pureblood. I want to beat her at her own game!" Lily said grinning.

Alice and Marlene processed what they were hearing.

"As usual Lils, you're brilliant! I'm totally in. I call doing her hair!" Marlene spoke up first.

Lily looked towards Alice's contemplating face.

"Let's show that nasty bitch hat you're much prettier than her inside and out!" Alice said winking.

Lily beamed, before giving her friends a hug; she had her friends on her side.

"We don't have much to do Lily. You're already prettier than her." Mary said opening the bottle of red nail polish.

"She's right. And it shouldn't look like you're trying to hard either. Mary don't put that colour on yet, go for the transparent one for shine." Alice said tossing her the bottle.

"And no more hair buns sweetheart, let's try a simple braid." Marlene started to brush her hair.

"The pageant isn't until next week!" Lily said turning away from her magazine.

"Oh Lily, haven't you ever paid attention to the contest before? It's judgment week. This is the week the mystery judges watch the contestants. It's practically the most important part of the pageant." Alice said exasperated.

Lily blew a strand of hair away from her face already regretting her decision.

"Who do you think is judging for the contest this time?" Mary asked bemused.

Little did the girls know that this year's judges were the most… interesting of the bunch.


	3. How about a little twist?

James Pov

Why again do we have to do this?" Padfoot said groaning.

"maybe because you lot thought it would be a brilliant idea to charm the headmaster's robes into having tiny socks on them." Mooney replied, glaring at him.

"hey! He said he liked socks, and I thought that he could use a pair or two." Sirius said indignantly.

"well in any case, we're stuck with it so will you two just shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

The day had started out normal enough, Padfoot transformed into a dog and chased Ms. Norris to the seventh floor where we locked her in a broom cupboard. We went to the Great Hall for breakfast, and we noticed Professor Dumbledore looking too serious for our liking. So Sirius charmed tiny socks around his robes in which he chuckled and he mood lightened.

After that McGonagall found us changing the Slytherin robes to red and gold and told us to go to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore commended us on our magic, as usual, and said that next time we should use it more wisely.

He thanked us for the socks and said

"You three seem to have an excellent eye for fashion, in which case I shall appoint you as the judges for this year's pageant."

"What! No Albus! Please anything but that!" Sirius exclaimed rather dramatically.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why do we even have this contest?" Remus asked.

"Well , I was pondering the same question when informed me of its…relevance in Hogwarts's history. I felt it was unnecessary under present circumstances. However, she was adamant that the tradition be upheld. The students of Hogwarts seem much too gray, and I feel that maybe a dash of color shall lighten their spirits." Professor Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"But Professor Dumbledore, contests like these are shallow and no offense, but girls usually lose their self-respect." I added thinking of what Lily said. She seemed very passionate about it.

"Well, how about we put a little bit of a twist on it this time?" The headmaster said with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

Immediately, I was scared.

* * *

><p>I ran through the corridors, taking any turns, running down any corridor. I heard their calls behind me, but ignored them pushing my legs faster. I needed a place to hide, and fast! I thought desperately. Luckily, I ran through the first door I could see down the hallway.<p>

Shutting it firmly behind me, I sank down to the ground, resting my head on my knees trying to control my breathing.

"Evans! What are you doing here?" I heard a voice much like Sirius Black's say.

I stiffened. Oh Merlin! I fumbled for my wand. "animata!" I said pointing it in the direction of their voices.

"whoa! What the bloody hell is your problem woman!" James said bewildered. The spell was supposed to blind them for at least a minute.

"I'd appreciate it immensely if you guys don't undo the spell yet." I said desperately looking for a mirror.

Suddenly, one appeared on a table.

"Lily what's going on?" Remus asked curiously.

I looked in the mirror, my face was caked in make-up making me look much more feminine than I cared to.

I muttered spells but none of them worked.

"Curses. It's not coming off!" I said anxiously.

"Can we unblind ourselves now?" Peter squeaked.

"Sure." I mumbled hopelessly. All the eyes were on me.

"Whoa!"

"Uhm."

"Ahh!"

"Hmm."

I stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"What's with the make-up?" James asks his voice going higher.

I shook my head. "Alice wanted to experiment. Too much?" I ask biting my lip.

"A tad." they said at once.

I groaned. "They tortured me, using me as one of their stupid guinea pigs." I said shaking my head in shame.

"The cruciatis curse?" Peter asked looking terrified.

"No you dunce. With make-up!" Sirius said annoyed.

"You look great Lily but–" Remus started.

"Just not yourself." James finished.

"I know, I know. It's all because of this stupid beauty pageant! I shouldn't have entered at all!" I said betrayed myself.

The boys gawked at me.

"You entered the pageant?" Remus said bewildered.

A tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "err…yes?"

"Why?" Sirius wondered.

"I can enter if I want to Sirius!" I said irritably. It was vey insulting, them acting so surprised.

"Interesting, now tell us the real reason." James said crossing his arms around his chest.

I sighed. "You know when Charity called me a…a mudblood?" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"She was so cold to me and thought that she was superior just because she can pull off so much make-up and the short skirt thing. I just want to show her that a muggleborn can be just as pretty and confident as a pureblood can! Is that just so hard for anyone to believe?" I said exasperatedly.

There was silence as they all looked at me with different expressions.

Remus looked concerned, Sirius looked dazed, Peter looked confused and James looked…thoughtful.

"But…you're Lily Evans! You don't need to prove to anyone that you're pretty. Everyone in the school knows that. And Charity, who cares about her, she's not even half as smart and kind and brilliant as you!" James said speaking up.

I felt my cheeks heat up considerably. "Thanks, but I'm still entering. You don't understand. It's not just about Charity! It's about…it's about this prejudice that Muggleborns are stupid, that they know nothing about magic compared to purebloods and half bloods. It's about showing these discriminators that we are smart and we deserve to be treated as equal as any magic folk. I know that winning a beauty contest won't count for much, but if it will change at least one person's mind, just one, then that will be one less person in this world that thinks that someone like me is worthless. And that can make all the difference. Besides, I've got to start somewhere, and this pageant looks like the opportunity." I said strongly.

"Lily—" James started.

"Prongs, let it go." Remus said sighing.

I smilied at Remus, silently thanking him. Sirius gave me a withering look before clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah, I should get going." I said shaking my head. I walked towards the door when I noticed something peculiar.

Duh duh duh! Alright sorry it's so short! I just want to update as soon as I can. I try and update ASAP but on weekdays my schedule is so packed I barely get enough time to write! So soryy if I'm a little late in updating.

If you leave a review I update sooner!


End file.
